Twilight Story Ideas For You!
by thatiswhatyouget
Summary: Want to write a story but can't think of anything? Well, I've got ideas to write about!


**Okay, so I'm a idea-ist. I can come with with ideas on new things for days, but I can never focus my attention on writing them out and all. So that's where this comes in. I've got some Bella/Edward story ideas that I'll probably never write out. So, if you like any of these story ideas and want to actually write the fanfic for it, be my guest. Just PM me or leave a comment telling me which OPEN one you want and I'll cross it out. I'd also like to read the story too, if you don't mind. I can't promise you that no one's done it before, but I'm not stealing ANYONES ideas. I couldn't possibly read all the twilight fanfictions on here. Most of my ideas spurt from books or tv shows or even movies. So don't bitch at me if you've done the idea. Feel free to edit around them if you want. Okay, so here we go!**

**

* * *

  
**

**ONE**.

If you've ever seen Dark Angel, this will look familiar as I sort of derived it from the episode "The Beresford Agenda." Basically Charlie is some big shot who works for a security company or whatever. Renee died in childbirth with Bella. Edward Masen is an assassin for someone [maybe James or Laurent? whatever, up to you], and his mission is to go undercover as Bella's new piano instructor that Charlie wanted hired for her. Edward falls in love with Bella and vice versa [duh], and maybe later his superior instructs him to use her feelings for him to get him invited to a party Charlie's hosting for his associates to crack into his computer and get the security companys passwords and data and all that jazz.

**TWO**.

This one's based on Tru Calling. Bella just got a job at the city morgue working graveyard. On her first night there, a three week old murder victim is found and brought in. She is the only one there that night and she hears whispers. Naturally, she goes to investigate. She follows the sound to the cold chamber, where it seems to be coming in from the male body [can you guess who?] that was brought in earlier that night. When she examines the body, the corpse whispers "SAVE ME" and time is rewinded a month back. [Strange, I know. A week before Edwards murder.]. Using the records she recalled when his body came in, she locates a living Edward. Race against time. Fall in love. Try to prevent the murder. Yadda yadda.

**THREE.**

I got this idea from a book called Persistance of Memory by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Bella is a human. The Cullens are vampires. As usual. Bella has been in mental hospitals all of her life. In times of stress, she is overcome by her alter ego [Alice or Rosalie. whichever you prefer] and can never recall what happened when she goes into these blackouts and A/R takes over her body. Bella then learns that her alter ego actually exists apart from her. A/R, finds out who this creature is that takes over their body during abnormal times, and the Cullens set out to find her. The connection between A/R and Bella was forged seveteen years before when A/R met her singer and quickly drank her blood, before realizing that the woman in question had two heartbeats. A/R rushed the dying woman to her Carlisle at the hospital, and he delivered the premature baby in a emergency C-section before the venom could get to the baby [which is Bella, of course]. The C-section killed the mother before she had a chance to live [as a vampire, yano], and so Bella grows up alone with Charlie who thinks she was injured severely in a car accident [the coverup!] and that she was born minutes before her mother died and all. And when the Cullens finds herrrr, she and Edward would meet! And whatever from there.

_FOUR. - TAKEN BY  
_

_Bella is a dhampir-a half human, half vampire. [Like Nessie, sort of], who is assigned to protect the vampire princess, Alice Brandon. During a raid of the castle, Bella and Alice exchange clothes so that Alice can get out safety by looking like some worker, while Bella creates a diversion pretending to be the princess. Bella is captured by the evil warlord, Edward Cullen, who by Bella's intended diversion, believes her to be the princess. And so on. _


End file.
